


Work This Body

by RebelAngel11



Series: Running The Same Race All Over Again (Unrelated Mosh Pit of Cartinelli Aus) [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie's a dancer, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Modern AU, Peggy's a lovable dork, Sexual Tension, Stripper AU, god what is wrong with me, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAngel11/pseuds/RebelAngel11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "You're the stripper at my friend's bachelor party"</p><p>Or the one in which Angie is an exotic dancer/bartender/aspiring actress and Peggy is Howard's adorkable Best Woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work This Body

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely Cartinelli fans, I hope you all join me in the dumpster for this one. Once I saw the prompt I knew that I had to write something for it. Thanks to Emily for being such a supportive friend while I constantly badgered her about being complete and utter trash. 
> 
> This is my first time writing anything even remotely smexy, so please bare with me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at coffeegirl1947

Peggy couldn’t believe that she’d been dragged into this monstrosity of a stag night.

Sure, she was Howard Stark’s best and oldest friend, but even she was not prepared for the bachelor party that she was forced to attend.

From the day Howard had asked her to stand in as his best man, she’d immediately given her conditions:

1) She was to be addressed as “Best Woman”

2) That Edwin Jarvis, as both her and Howard’s other closest friend, was to be next in command of Howard’s part of the wedding

3) And that she did **not** have to attend his bachelor party

Sadly, the third condition was a battle she'd lost.

With the Stark fortune, Howard had bought out a popular strip club in New York for the night and decided to turn it into the party of the year.

Men and women swarmed around Peggy as she attempted to stay wedged in her area of relative solitude in the corner of the bar. The English woman would have felt uncomfortable in her fashionable deep red dress had she had been anything like the women Howard once kept for company.

Peggy knew that she was just uncomfortable because of the entirety of her unfamiliar surroundings. Her brown eyes scanned the crowd trying and failing to place the idiot she needed to make sure made it home in one piece.

Maria was sweet and honestly the best girl Howard had ever met, but Peggy knew that the woman would more than likely murder her if her fiance didn’t come home. Sometimes she wondered how Maria could put up with Howard most of the time, but she knew the couple was truly in love.

After a few minutes of glancing around the room, she finally spotted Howard sitting on a couch surrounded by other geniuses and business men from Stark Industries as well as a group of scantily clad women.  _Psh. Damned fool doesn't even need me here._ If anything, Peggy knew that Jarvis could take him home, _but no_...Howard wanted her to stay. So like a good friend she was going to stay for another half hour and then leave with or without her friends.

"Hey there gorgeous, you want a drink? You look like you could use one." The sweet, bubbly voice that came from just beside Peggy's right shoulder asked.

Sighing, Peggy mentally prepared herself to turn down the extremely cliche offer until she was blindsided by the brightest blue she'd ever seen. The owner of the voice was nothing Peggy expected, a small woman, shorter than herself, but with heels on nearly Peggy's own height. Also the young woman had the bluest eyes she'd ever had the privilege of seeing.

But it wasn't how gorgeous her eyes were that made Peggy's mouth literally drop open, but the fact that the other woman was wearing a nearly see-through loose white button up and fishnet stocking that gave the appearance to have been painted on the her body.

Her eyes held a mischievous expression, while her smile did nothing to calm Peggy's racing heart.

"I'm um..I'm actually not planning on staying much longer. Thank you though."

The other woman's eyes narrowed slightly and with a small tilt her head she summoned the bartender.

Smirking she said, "Well English, I don't particularly like to drink alone, so maybe you'll consider staying for just one more drink?"

Before Peggy had the opportunity to respond, the bartender that the blue-eyed young woman had beckoned to called back to her.

"Yo, Angie, you want drinks? Come back here and make 'em yourself, put your bartender skills to use. I could use the help." Rolling her eyes, the beautiful woman that had captured Peggy's attention winked at the English woman before easily slipping beneath the counter to the other side of the bar.

"My one night off from this side of the bar and I get roped back into it!"

"Well I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, but you did offer." Peggy bit bright red lip as she attempted to control the flirtatious remarks that wanted to burst from her at the sight of exuberant young woman.

"That I did English, that I did. Now what do ya wanna drink? I don't think I asked before, sorry."

After a quick glance back at where Howard was comfortably seated, Peggy grinned shyly and replied, “Gin and Tonic please… Angie wasn’t it?”

A smile so bright Peggy could have sworn it could power the city block for a week graced Angie face almost instantly.

“Oh geez English, yeah its Angie, Angie Martinelli. Now do you have a name to go with your gorgeous accent and your gorgeous,” Angie stopped for a moment to let her eyes casually roam over the other woman’s body and face before finishing, “ everything else”. Peggy blushed while accepted her outstretched hand with an unfamiliar ease.

“Pleasure to meet you Angie and yes I do have a name, its Margaret Carter, but you can call me Peggy.”

Angie groaned playfully before reluctantly relinquishing the brunette’s hand. “Peggy Carter. God, gorgeous name, face, and accent. You’re trying to kill me aren’t you?” Peggy chuckled at the younger woman’s dramatic tone.

“So, what’s a fine girl like you doing in this kinda place?”

Now it was Peggy’s turn to groan. “I was forcibly dragged here against my will by my best friend who happens to be the one whom this party was thrown for. I’m here as his designated driver and to make sure that he doesn’t get into too much trouble.”

Angie listened as she finished making their drinks. Placing two napkins down then the drinks, she leaned her elbows on the bar to get closer to the woman across from her, eyes widening as the other woman continued to complain about the “utter wanker that Howard can be sometimes.”

“Wait, so _you’re_ Howard Stark’s best friend?” Peggy missed the way Angie’s eyes widened as she took a drink and nodded.

“Yes, sadly I am. As long as we’ve been friends I’d have thought that I would be able to deal with his insane tendencies but alas I’m still just as mystified and horrified as I was the day we met.”

“Oh good lord.” Angie breathed out shakily. Peggy looked up in alarm at her newly found acquaintance.

“Is everything alright Angie?”

“Oh yeah, fine English. Just remembering why I’m here tonight.” The blue eyed woman brushed off the question easily and while pouring herself a shot of tequila and downing it just as quickly.

Peggy raised an eyebrow at her actions and Angie had the decency to look a little sheepish. The brunette gestured for her to go on with her thoughts so Angie smiled and continued.

“I’m only here as a favor to a friend. They were one girl short tonight and I used to work here all the time as a dancer and a bartender, but ya see, I’ve always wanted to be on Broadway. “ Angie paused for a moment and Peggy saw her cerulean blue eyes light up in a way that Peggy hadn’t seen in years. Her eyes held a childlike wonder that warmed Peggy's heart in a way she wasn't sure she understood.

“So I worked here to pay the bills and bounced from audition to audition until I got my break. After a shit ton of off-off-off Broadway shows, now I'm playing a minor role in An American In Paris. I'm so happy that at least it's a break.” She snuck a glance at Peggy who was smiling at her as they both leaned together on the bar that stood between them.

They continued talking and laughing and trying not to flirt too heavily with one another for the next half hour. Neither was bothered in the slightest by the passing time.

When Angie finally tore her eyes away from the beautiful brown that stared across from her and scanned the room, she found Gloria attempting to flag her down.

“Okay English, you see that girl running around like a chicken with her head cut off over there?” Angie pointed to a dark headed woman who was pacing behind the bar on the opposite side of the room, talking into a headset while barking orders at people around her. Peggy nodded once she’d spotted her.

“Well that’s Gloria, she’s the manager of the Griffith Girls _(what we call ourselves, not my idea Pegs I swear),_ she's the one I'm doing the favor for since one of the regular girls, Molly, caught the flu. And my only job tonight was to give one lap dance, ya see."

Peggy nodded along as she too a sip.

"One dance...to Mr. Howard Stark's "Best Woman".

The Englishwoman felt the alcohol burn her throat and nose as she tried in vain to keep herself from choking on her latest sip. Sputtering incoherently, she accepted the napkin Angie held out to her.

_"Ex-excuse me?"_

"Oh you heard me English. So, I thought, I've got time to scope out the lucky lady before show time and -"

"And what? Did you peg me as Howard Stark's pathetic best friend immediately?"

"No! Geez, Peggy, no!” Angie eyes widened as she began to ramble in order to salvage their conversation. “I thought that I'd pass the time and try to talk to the most beautiful woman in the bar without making a complete idiot outta myself. Seems like a stupid point now ‘cause I’m sure I’ve screwed this up.” She sighed before braving a look at Peggy.

Brown eyes still held a skeptical tint, but were not as blatantly angry as they were moments before. “I do believe that this is now a tad bit awkward, but I’m sure we can work it out if-“

Peggy was cut off by a tall blonde woman that rushed up to Angie and whispered violently in Angie’s ear. The younger girl nodded along vigorously while gesturing slightly to the Englishwoman.

When the blonde grabbed Angie’s upper arm, Peggy visibly stiffened in her seat attempting to read the situation. She didn’t get very far because the pair quickly switched back from whispers to regular tones.

“Okay seriously Ange, Gloria is gonna murder you if you don’t get on with it. I don’t care if you want to do in the VIP room, just give her the damn dance so we don’t have to deal with the hell that will rain down upon us if you don’t.”

Angie just rolled her eyes moved closer to stand between Dottie and Peggy.

“Christ Dot, ain’t I supposed to be the dramatic one?” Dottie shrugged, her blonde curls bouncing lightly.

“I was just talking to English over here about it so tell Gloria that we’re gonna be using the back room and that we don’t want to be disturbed.” Angie lowered her voice to more serious tone than Peggy hadn’t heard her use before. Her blue eyes making her point very clear.

Dottie smirked dangerously and held up her hands in mock surrender. “Whatever you want killer. Just have fun and work that body, but please, just don’t give this one a heart attack.”

“Laugh it up Dot, you jerk. I’ll remember this later.” Playfully, Angie used two fingers to mimic the “I’m watching you” motion as Dottie slipped back into the crowd.

Turning back to Peggy, Angie grimaced internally at the look of utter disbelief on the other woman’s face.

“Do you honestly believe that I want you to give me a lap dance?”

Angie visibly winced at the words while Peggy shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Oh lord, Angie. That did not come out as it should have. Honestly, I was enjoying just speaking to you and don’t want to ruin it. But I understand that it’s your job and don’t want to get you in trouble.”

The Italian woman visibly relaxed as she grabbed Peggy’s hand and tugged her into standing position. Moving a shade closer so that they were nearly at eye level, Angie smiled and leaned up to whisper in the brunette’s ear.

“Oh English, it ain’t gonna ruin nothing. As long as Gloria sees me take you to the back and you come out a little flustered, we’ll be all good.” Angie paused for a minute then looked up at Peggy from under her eyelashes. Blue eyes sparkling in the light, mischievous and sultry.

“And then after, if ya want, we can go somewhere a little quieter and resume our conversation. Sound good?”

Peggy could hear the slight hesitance Angie’s voice and could only pray that her own reaction would put all doubts out of both of their minds. She didn’t understand what about Angie had drawn her in so quickly, but after years of grieving for Steve, the only other person Peggy could wholeheartedly say that she’d loved, Peggy knew that she had to move on.

After the accident Peggy was a shell of the person she used to be. Throwing herself into work and the occasional meaningless one-night stand. She’d lost all interest in investing in relationships, they were much too difficult to deal and with a track record like hers she couldn’t stand the thought of the people she loved getting hurt because of her.

But now, in a darkened club, with a warm hand holding onto hers and the sweetest blue eyes looking at her expectantly, Peggy wished to throw caution to the wind. Exuberant and so lovely, Angie was hard to deny. She was something so new, Peggy wanted to learn more about her and wanted to do it right then and there.

“Sounds wonderful, darling.” Peggy adored the blush that quickly rose over Angie’s cheeks so she purposefully lowered her voice when she spoken again. “Now shall we get on with that dance?"

Angie shivered as Peggy’s accent got thicker then bit her lip, determined to remain in control of the situation.

“Come on then Pegs, time's a'wasting!” Within a moment Peggy found herself being dragged by the hand through the crowd of people.

As they passed one of the VIP section, Peggy caught Howard’s eye and he greeted her with a roguish wink and a raised glass in her direction. To that she narrowed her eyes and shot him the finger. His laughter rang out loud and clear, but Peggy ignored it, solely focused on the woman in front of her.

Angie led her to a darkened room, illuminated only by different colored lights that danced over the room to the beat of the music. Curved plush couches formed a ring in the center of the room. In the space between the colorful couches were black Rococo wing chairs. One of which Angie led her to and gently pushed her down onto.

With a Cheshire cat grin on her face, the younger woman almost pranced to the stereo as she changed the music to something more sultry with words that Peggy didn't even register after Angie turned back around to face her.

"Alrighty English, I'm gonna go easy on ya since this is your first time, right?" There was a wicked glint in Angie's eyes that made Peggy swallow roughly before nodding.

Angie smirked at the brunette's lack of verbal response as she slowly strutted back over to where Peggy was sitting all the while swaying her hips to the beat of the music. Once she was in front of Peggy, Angie took up her usual position that asserted her dominance of the situation.

Facing Peggy with her legs apart in a widened stance, her hips and torso were front and center. Immediately Angie sunk into the rhythm of the music as she began to slowly rotate her hips while maintaining eye contact with the widened brown eyes in front of her.

Rolling her body to the beat, Angie swung her leg around one of Peggy's almost straddling her as she just barely grinded her body against the other woman's. Peggy let out a choking noise as the blue eyed devil in front of her loosely draped her arms around Peggy's neck.

The eye contact that Angie had established was almost impossible to keep as she continued her routine. Since Peggy knew that she couldn't touch Angie, her eyes roamed from the other woman's slender neck down to the heart stopping cleavage Peggy was so happy to be privileged to see, all the way to the hips that gyrated above her upper thigh.

Angie knew that she needed to move onto her next move, but had not desire at all to break the insanely intense connection between their bodies, so instead of her typical quick move off the lap, she leaned in and pecked the edge of the perfectly red lips that she'd been wanting to kiss for most of the night.

Peggy, so thrown by the kiss barely noticed as Angie transition to her new position on the floor with both hands raking up and down Peggy's thighs. Peggy could feel her body thrumming to the pace Angie had set from the moment she began and wasn't completely certain that she'd survive the teasing moves Angie executed so perfectly.

  
The English woman hoped that Angie couldn't hear just how hard her heart was pounding in her chest as she slid up her body until she came to rest once again on Peggy's thigh. This time she undulated her body in time with the music as she reached up to pop open the rest of the buttons on her plain white button-up. 

A button up which just so happened to have covered up the light blue corset that tossed any rational ideas straight out of Peggy's mind. By the time she'd thrown off the shirt and successfully rifled Peggy up, the song had ended.

"So, what did ya think? Want go grab some coffee now?"

Peggy, mouth hanging open and breath coming in shallow gasps shot her an incredulous look. "I think I understand why you may have given another client a heart attack."

Angie giggled before sliding her body flush against Peggy's front. One of Peggy's hands immediately gripped her waist, while the other buried itself in Angie's caramel curls. Angie's hot breath came in torturous puffs against Peggy's neck resulting in a slight groan to escape from between her red lips.

"Shut up English, you talk to much." And with that Angie quickly closed the distance between their lips.

For a moment Peggy honestly believed that she'd died and gone to heaven. It was clear that Angie knew exactly what she was doing as she deepened their kiss while sinking both her hands into Peggy's soft sable brown hair. When the pair finally broke apart after long minutes, they mirrored each others smiles as they regained their stolen breath. Peggy took the opportunity to place small, quick kisses down the length of the other woman's throat which in turn earned her the most delicious moan from the back of Angie's throat as she tilted her head back to expose more of her neck.

When Peggy's lips had reached the tops of Angie's breasts she placed a teasing kiss on the fabric of her corset before pulling back. The brunette reveled in the small whimper of disappointment that Angie made as she pulled away. It was then that Peggy remembered exactly where they were and what was supposed to be transpiring.

Angie watched for a moment as the gears turn in Peggy's head before she quickly cupped her cheek and brought they're lips back together for a quick but tender kiss.

"There's a back door on the other side of the room. What do ya say English, wanna make a break for it?" Angie's soft, but teasing tone held more emotion than Peggy knew the younger woman wished to convey. There was a hesitance, an uncertainty in Angie's voice that made Peggy want to hold her in her arms and never let go, she wanted to kiss away all the doubts and fears that the sweet aspiring actress held inside, while at the same time Peggy knew that relationships were not something she was very good at.

But for Angie Martinelli - dancer, bartender, actress, a woman that Peggy had just met that night - she was willing to try her damnedest to get it right.

"I would love nothing more."

Neither woman could manage to get the smiles off their faces as they untangled their limbs and straightened their clothes out. Once they were ready Angie held out her hand and Peggy eagerly accepted, reveling in the feeling of Angie's hand in hers.

Just before they reached they door, Peggy let out a string of curses that had Angie's eyes widening.

"Geez Pegs, what's wrong?"

"Dammit. I just realized that I'm actually going to have to _thank_ Howard Stark for dragging me here tonight."

Angie laughed at Peggy's pouting face as she opened the back door that led out to the side alley way.

"Oh honey, I'm sure I can think of a few things that will keep your mind off Howard Stark for a good long while." With a quick flirtatious wink at her companion, Angie pulled them out into the brisk autumn night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Walk The Moon's song "Work This Body"
> 
> The song I imagined Angie dancing to is "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls.


End file.
